Mathayus vs Giant Scorpion (A Parody of Balto vs the Grizzly Bear)
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just a parody of Balto's battle with the grizzly bear. Just it's with Mathayus and friends up against a giant scorpion beast.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Scorpion King or the scene from Balto, only how the story goes. The characters of the Scorpion King belongs to Universal and the scene from Balto also belongs to Universal. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. It isn't canon with either film. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Mathayus vs A Giant Scorpion**

The winds were gentle though it was a cloudy day in the desert, the sand was wet and clumpy. A caped cobra slithered along the rocks. The Akkadian assassin Mathayus was leading a small group consisting of Philos the inventor, Arpid the horse thief and Ardeth the street urchin. The group was searching for Memnon and his team of warriors after they had gotten lost somewhere in the desert while searching for the cure. In this section of the desert, giant boulders were littered across the sands. Mathayus moved towards one and was going to carve a mark on the stone, when suddenly a ball of sand smacked against the rock. Mathayus looked back with an amused grin to see Arpid and Ardith throwing sand at each other. With a smile he shook his head at their antics and kept going.

"Oh, yes!" Arpid shouted as he struck the kid with sand. Ardeth laughed when he got Arpid back. Philos was startled when a glob of sand flew past him. He jumped to the side from one and ducked when one came at his head. Both the horse thief and boy laughed at their fun. Philos turned around and placed a finger to shush them, "Shhh-" But it left him open to be struck in the face with a ball of sand and grunted when he was struck, "Ugh!"

He fell into the sand and left a man sized indention in the ground. Arpid looked down to Ardeth and laughed as he said, "Brilliant! Right in the face. What a bull's-eye!"

The two high-fived from it when Philos said, "That did it! Who did that?"

They looked over to the indention in the sand to see him with annoyed look, a pile of sand on his head and tapping his fingers on the ground. Arpid nervously laughed while Arpid pushed the boy forward and said, "I-it was him."

Ardith shook his head and said, "No I didn't."

Mathayus smiled at their goofiness as he walked but gasped and stopped when he heard something shifting in the sands. He looked around for what it was but didn't see anything. Mathayus knew that there was something out there as the sounds intensified.

"Guys, I think-" Mathayus tried to say, but stopped when he saw something move behind a boulder. He couldn't make it out exactly, but he knew it was big. Mathayus said to his friends, "I think we should keep moving."

"Is that your answer to all problems? Motion?" Philos questioned as he picked himself up out of the hole. Then he popped the bones in his back, and it made him sigh in relief. Then he continued to walk while dusting what sand was still on his person.

Arpid and Ardith quickly rounded up as much wet sand their arms could hold. They looked to Mathayus when he called to them, "Arpid, Ardith, come on! Let's get going."

"Come on, boys. Let's go, boys. Faster, boys." Philos complained as he continued to dust himself. Then he shouted to the assassin, "Easy to say for a guy who's traveled great distances a lot."

And once again, this left him open to having another ball of sand thrown at the back of his head. Philos hit the ground and slid a little. But as he lifted his face out of the snow, he spat the sand in his mouth before angrily saying, "Okay, that's it!"

The old man sat up, looked at the two and rolled up his sleeves as he threatened, "It's time for this old man to kick a little butt!"

But both Arpid and Ardith weren't in a playful mood as they started shuddering in fear from something. Arpid dropped the clump of sand he had in his hands as he stood protectively in front of the boy. Philos looked smug as he crossed his arms, "Aha! Finally!

The sand fell out of Ardith's shuddering hands as Arpid pointed at something .

"You're all done, 'cause is making an impression!" Philos said as he gave them both the stink eye. He started to walk again when he bumped into something hard as the two scared one's teeth chattered. He thought it was Mathayus as he questioned, "Now what?"

But then he noticed the feel of whatever it was' skin and touched it with one hand. It felt hard like armor and was colored like the desert sand. Philos slowly looked up and loudly gulped in fear as the thing growled. The old inventor found himself looking into the many eyes of a growling giant scorpion. The beast was taller than all four of them as it stood on the dune. Philos' jaw comically fell at the sight of it in fear. The giant scorpion roared as it raised one of its pincers to strike at the old man.

Mathayus looked back and gasped at the danger his friends were in. Philos screamed in terror as the giant scorpion swung at him and tried to run. But he was too slow as the claw sent him flying into a dead tree stump. Philos' shouts were muffled by the wood as he struggled to get out, but before any attempts were made, the Scorpion swung again and sent the stuck Philos and the stump flying. Both Arpid and Ardeth screamed as the stump came flying at them. They ducked down as the branches of the stump surrounded them like a cage.

As his friends were stuck and the giant scorpion moved to attack, Mathayus drew his sword and charged at the beast. Running up a rock behind the monster and then jumping at it, Mathayus yelled out as he tried to bring his sword down. But the giant scorpion looked and swatted him back with the side of its tail, making him drop the sword. Mathayus grunted as he was sent tumbling in the sand. Mathayus quickly picked himself up and moved to charge at the beast again as it moved to attack the trapped three. As it came closer, Arpid screamed in fear, "Help!"

Just as the giant scorpion raised its stinger to strike, it shrieked in pain as Mathayus jabbed his sword into one of its legs. The leg flicked itself outward and pushed a yelling Mathayus back in the sand. The giant scorpion quickly leapt at the Akkadian and used the brunt of its pinchers to hold the man down. Mathayus struggled to get out of the scorpion's grasp, and could feel the pressure from the pressed pincher increasing. The scorpion pressed down twice, causing Mathayus to become disoriented as the air left his lungs. The giant scorpion raised its tail and readied its large stinger, ready to finish the Akkadian off when a yelling figure jumped onto its back and jabbed a spear into its side. The scorpion shrieked in pain as she punched it in one of the eyes. A still disoriented Mathayus said, "Cassandra?"

The giant scorpion grabbed onto the woman with its free claw and threw her off to the side. Cassandra grunted as she tumbled in the sand. Thinking it was free to deal with Mathayus, the giant scorpion looked back down at him and was about go back on the attack. But it didn't get a chance as a yelling Cassandra came running back, jumped on its back again and twisted the still lodged spear before pulling it out. This caused the giant scorpion to remove its claw off of Mathayus. The Akkadian could feel the air rushing back into his lungs.

Philos, Arpid and Ardeth whimpered in fear and screamed when it came too close. The giant scorpion shrieked as it stepped closer to them, making both Arpid and Ardeth duck down. Lucky for the three of them, it didn't step on them. The giant scorpion then grabbed Cassandra with its pincher before throwing her at the stump cage. She screamed as she flew and grunted in pain when she collided with it. Her colliding with it caused the tree stump to fall over and free Arpid and Ardeth. Both of them held on to each other before a falling Philos crashed on them.

The giant scorpion turned its attention back on to Mathayus as he backed away backwards. His back hit a rock wall as the giant scorpion came closer. Looking up, he noticed a few loose stones just waiting to fall. Mathayus waited until the scorpion was underneath it. When it took that final step, Mathayus quickly whipped out a throwing star and threw at the loose stone. When it struck the stone it didn't come down right away. Mathayus became really worried as the giant scorpion came closer. Just when the scorpion raised a pincher to strike the boulder fell onto its head and disoriented the monster.

Mathayus took the opportunity to run up a sand dune. As soon as he made it to the top, his foot slipped and he tumbled down to the bottom. When he stopped, he raised his head before spitting the sand that had gotten in his mouth. The sound of a shriek from the scorpion made him look up. Mathayus sat up in shock when he saw that the giant scorpion was coming down the dune. Mathayus stood up and slowly prepared himself when he noticed that his usual sword wasn't in his hand. Then reaching behind his back he pulled out two separate pieces, attached them together and held the complete spear and a shorter blade at the ready. The giant scorpion leapt at him again and he slashed at it with his sword. The beast moved back from the attack and followed up with its own with its stinger. As the appendage came at him, Mathayus jumped out the way and slashed at the leg. It screeched in pain before scurrying at him again. His four friends rushed to the top of the dune with Philos shouting, "Mathayus!"

The giant scorpion raised both its pinchers and tail as it rushed him. Mathayus braced himself as he held the spear in front of him. The scorpion's mandibles opened wide as it screeched in rage at the Akkadian. Thrusting the spear forward, he jammed it into the giant scorpion's mouth. The beast shrieked in rage, agony and pain as it thrashed and tried to strike at Mathayus with its pinchers. Mathayus was able to get closer to avoid the pinchers. The giant scorpion gave one final shriek before it fell forward. Mathayus' eyes grew wide as it fell onto top of him. Cassandra, Philos, Arpid and Ardeth all ran down the dune while screaming, "Mathayus!"

Mathayus screamed as it came down quickly. The giant scorpion's body fell on top him, making both Philos and Cassandra cry out, "No!"

The four of them surrounded the corpse of the scorpion as they searched for signs to see if Mathayus was all right. Cassandra started to push on the monster's unmoving body to move it off of him, but wasn't able to budge it. Philos and the other two moved in to help her, but the results were the same. Just when they thought all hope for Mathayus was lost, they saw movement up on the scorpion's back. All four looked up to see the end of a sword burst out from the monster's skin and slide down a little. Arpid and Ardeth moved up the dead monster's body and placed their hands on the edge of the crevice and pulled it more apart. When it was open wide enough, Mathayus burst out of the scorpion's body standing on his feet.

He looked among the four of them and said with a smirk, "That was disgusting."

All four of them smiled relieved and humored sighs as he wiped himself off. Then Mathayus stepped out of the giant scorpion's body and stepped down onto the sand. Mathayus looked to all four of them and said, "Now let's go get that cure."

x

Balto **–** Mathayus

Jenna **–** Cassandra

Boris **–** Philos

Muk **–** Arpid

Luk **–** Ardeth

x

Author's Note: And with that, this story is done. I mostly did this because after I did the final battle scene of the Scorpion King with the characters of Balto, I thought that I should a least do this. And yes, I did reuse the name Ardeth Bay from the Mummy. But I didn't know what else to call the boy from the movie. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.


End file.
